


Gimme a Pizza Dat

by itz_mckennaj



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Pizza, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itz_mckennaj/pseuds/itz_mckennaj
Summary: Nines has never really understood humanity and therefore deviancy. A year and so after the revolution, Nines is experiencing the magic of Christmas for the first time.But there's nothing pizza can't change.
Kudos: 3





	Gimme a Pizza Dat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays Potat! 
> 
> I jokingly picked the name of the piece and I kinda had to keep it. 
> 
> Nines and a small pizza party, hope I did okay!!

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even an android mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Kamski soon would be there. The YK500s were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads. But our story isn’t about the android children or the robotic mice, it’s about a young android and his first Christmas and how he’ll learn that people have different values and spend Christmas just a little bit differently.

The singular RK900 model wasn’t very… adept when it came to understanding humans. He was activated a few days into the new year of 2039 by Markus, the leader of the revolution. While android rights still had a long way to go, so did the RK. As a detective model, he was designed to be cold, critical, analytical, a “bad cop” as his partner Detective Reed called him (among other derogatory names). They had deemed him Nines, him preferring the less human-like name over the other suggestions. He wasn’t a human, why should he pretend to be? However Connor wouldn’t have it.

It was the eleventh month since Nines was awakened and force deviated, but he never quite grasped the concept of being human, being without a goal determined by his purpose. Nines stuck to his programming and never undermined what he was made for. Connor, his predecessor, always tried his best to get him to see the little things in life but they always passed him by. He tried especially on the holidays. Connor hadn’t experienced any of the holidays and was learning them with his best friend and partner Lieutenant Anderson and always tried to wrangle Nines into his various adventures. 

In April, Connor was determined to set up an Easter Egg hunt and having Nines participate was an… unperceived mistake. His scanning made the hunt take approximately five minutes and he didn’t find any joy in it. The older android expected Independence Day to be fantastical with fireworks and colors but to the newer model, it was just that… fireworks and colors. So when Christmas came around, the only holiday Connor had actually already experienced? The RK800 knew it was going to be the holiday where Nines opened his eyes to the beauty of humanity and being a deviant.

Snow blanketed over the ground, covering the city streets with pure white, decorating the flora with speckles of ice, and lining the roofs and banners with cold whispers of frost. Nines wore his traditional white Cyberlife manufactured suit, the same one he’d had since his activation. If it weren’t for the ring of neon blue on his pale face, he almost would’ve blended into the scenery. His ice blue eyes flickered throughout the crowd while his wispy, computer-generated, brunette hair blew in the chilly billows of the Detroit December wind. He waited silently outside of a store for Connor to finish shopping for the Lieutenant. Gift giving was apparently a tradition of the Christmas season, one that Nines, once again, didn’t understand. He believed that the value of a present shouldn’t dictate whatever amount of affection a human felt for another. Or in the case of Connor, android for a human. A tug on his jacket caught Nines’s attention and his HUB disappeared from his view.

His eyes traveled down to a little girl with long, almost platinum blonde hair donning a pink coat and white earmuffs. Her oversized mittens had a snowflake design, one that matched the puffy cotton balls on her head. She looked up with wide green eyes that looked scared and worried. It caught his attention immediately.

“What’s wrong little one?” Nines tried, he was still blunt and his voice was monotone but he had seen Connor speak with children similarly before. She reeled back, taking her small arm away from the android.

“Can you help me find my daddy?” her voice sounded like a little bell, ringing out softly like the ones from carolers down the street. 

“What’s his name?” her silence was worrying as she bit her chapped lip in worry. “What’s your name then?” He scanned her face. Elliot, Silvia, born on December 25, 2030, no criminal record. 

“Silvia,” she answered, more confidently, “Silvia Elliot.” Nines ran her last name through his systems since she hadn’t lied. “What does your daddy look like?” 

“He has brown hair, and green eyes like me!” He added the parameters, coming up with too many results.

“Do you know how old he is?” She shook her head, weak once more, like she didn’t want to make it harder. Nines could almost see the moment as soon as she had had an epiphany.

“He’s a police officer like you!” 

“How’d you know I was a police officer? Is that why you asked for help?”

“I’ve seen you in pictures with daddy in the news! You solved that really cool case a while ago and so I recognized you!” Silvia said excitedly, her eyes sparkling like emeralds beaming out of a freshly dug out treasure chest. Nines raked over the DPD’s database and thought back to any news articles he or his predecessor had been in in the past few weeks. 

“Does your father have the same last name as you?” She shook her head.

“I live with mommy but this Christmas I’m with daddy.” Nines created a picture in his palm, her eyes sparkled with amazement. “That’s him!” His detective partner’s scarred face was held in his hand.

“Gavin Reed is your father?” she nodded enthusiastically and grabbed Nines’s hand excitedly. As she agreed Nines could see her father’s face in her own. Olive skin, gentle jaw, soft nose and small angel kisses scattered across her cold kissed cheeks. “I’ll call him.” 

His internal phone rang  _ Detective Reed  _ and not after two rings did the gruff voice answer with an exasperated, “I’m kind of busy, what the fuck do you want tin can?”

_ I imagine you’re looking for Silvia? _

“How the fuck do you know her?”

_ She came up to me because she lost her daddy. She is with me near Alexander’s Portraits on-- _

“I know where it is,” the call clicked off after Nines heard quick steps. The android turned to the little girl who had hopeful eyes but a worried expression. 

“He should be here any moment,” the soft cadence of his voice made a smile erupt over her face before she hugged his leg tightly as she spoke a muffled thank you into his pants. A wave of discord and error flooded his coding. He couldn’t explain what was going on with his systems and why this little girl was making it happen. The jingle of a bell behind Nines made him turn his head. 

“Alright Nines! I’m all finished so we can head back to the Lieutenant’s house-- Who’s your little friend?” Connor’s arms were full of wrapped gifts with little bows on top. However when he noticed the little ornament on Nines’s leg, his eyes shot wide and expression softened.

“This is Detective Reed’s daughter,” Nines replied flatly at the same moment she excitedly said, “I’m Silvia! Are you his brother?” Connor tilted his head.

“Reed has a daughter?” Silvia tugged on Connor’s puffy sweater that Hank had given him last holiday season. In response, he knelt down and gave a bright smile. “Nines isn’t my brother exactly, but I wouldn’t mind it if he were.” Heavy footsteps and heavy breathing drew the attention of the trio as a flushed Gavin stopped in front of them, hands on his knees.

“Silvy, you can’t run off like that,” he gently grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the androids. “How did you wander over here anyway? We were like six blocks away-- nevermind, I’m just glad you’re safe.” Gavin embraced her tightly. The little girl squealed happily as her feet left the ground. 

“I’m glad that tiny Silvia wasn’t lost for too long!” Connor’s enthusiasm clearly irritated the human, Nines knew Reed’s expression set pretty well since he worked with him every day at work. 

“Shall we head to the Lieutenant’s then, Connor?” The RK800 felt whiplash as Nines changed the subject so quickly. “Happy holidays Detective and Silvia, and happy early birthday, little one.” The younger android guided Connor away from the pair and hailed a taxi for the two of them. 

“What was that for, Nines?”

“Detective Reed was starting to get frustrated. The stress of losing his child and his irritation levels regarding us are still high. I didn’t think that it’d be appropriate to allow him to blow up in front of Silvia.” He answered as they entered the taxi. 

As they arrived at the Lieutenant’s house, a text notification showed in his HUD from Detective Reed. 

**Reed: Silvy is inviting you to her birthday party tomorrow. It’s at my house, 5PM tomorrow.**

Another text quickly followed:

**I’ll never admit saying this, but thank you.**

Christmas miracles did indeed exist.

\--

Christmas morning came and left just as soon as it happened. Just as with Connor’s activation day, they unwrapped gifts at an “ungodly hour” according to Hank. The RK900 made sure to insist he didn’t need anything, but the master negotiator convinced him to give one gift each. Nines had been given a framed photo from Connor of the two together a few weeks ago when they put up the Christmas decorations and Nines had gotten wrapped up in the lights by Sumo and Connor took the opportunity for a photo op. Hank had given him a similar sweater to Connor’s. On the flipside, Nines had given Connor a four pack of holiday ties for him to wear. Connor and Nines teamed up for Hank’s gift, an engraved stone to place on his son’s grave. Hank had cried an embarrassing amount, apparently. 

But Christmas was small. And now Nines was contemplating what to bring to a nine-year-old’s birthday. His fellow android suggested going and buying a toy for the girl, but it was hard to pick something for the little one. So he downloaded the how-to and made her her gift. 

He arrived at five minutes to five, knocking lightly on the detective’s quaint apartment. The door opened hesitantly until those bright eyes spotted the familiar android. 

“Mr. Police Officer!” he nodded in agreement as she grabbed his hand and quickly dragged him into the living room. The smell of cheap pizza invaded Nines’s smell sensors as soon as he entered. Reed was in the kitchen grabbing plates and glasses. He tilted his head to see his partner as the one to step inside.

“Of course you’re early. Merry Christmas, I guess. If you even have emotions.” Silvia brought him to the table where the pizza was and noticed how Reed only put two plates down on the table. 

“How come mister doesn’t get a slice of pizza, daddy?”

“My name is Nines and I don’t need to eat, Silvia.” he answered before the detective could, ensuring that he didn’t get frustrated by his presence. “Happy birthday.” Nines handed her the paper bouquet he had made. He had colored the paper the same shade of pink as her puffy coat yesterday, figuring she liked the color. Silvia blushed and smiled widely.

“Look papa! Look at what Nines made me!” Gavin looked almost stunned at the gift. She bounced around hyperly as her father almost in a trance plated her slice of pizza. 

“Merry Christmas to you too, Gavin.” He handed him a small origami police badge he had made, colored gold. 

“I didn’t get you anything?” 

“Well, isn’t that the point of Christmas? Giving without the expectation of receiving?” The human’s face contorted before settling on an emotion he hadn’t seen on the detective’s face before. It reminded Nines of Connor when he was happy, but he didn’t know why Gavin would be happy.

After pizza and Gavin’s presents, followed by ice cream and cake, Silvia basically passed out on the couch while watching movies, leaving the partners to themselves. Nines had tried to leave about an hour ago, for Reed’s sake, it was already eight o’clock but the child had stopped him and insisted on his staying. Now that she was asleep he honestly didn’t expect small talk from Gavin Reed.

“She never gets to have a big party, it being Christmas and all. So when she asked to have you over, I couldn’t say no. I get her every other year on her birthday. And then on the rare occurrence of when her mother lets me take her for a weekend.” He grabbed the paper plates and threw them in the trash, followed by the pizza box, and set the left over cake in the fridge.

“So you only see her occasionally? How is that fair to her, not having her father in her life?” Nines never understood humans.

“I’m not a great one anyways. Her mom’s pretty adamant about that.” Gavin sighed and grabbed his coat, fishing out his pack of smokes and headed to the balcony. Nines silently followed and the human made no complaint. It was cold out there, but the android didn’t shiver. 

“How does that hard drive of yours work anyway?”

“It computes what’s necessary and--”

“Not like that you dumbass computer. What I mean is you from last week would’ve never even thought to bring her anything, not to mention being anything but blunt. But you’ve been like Connor and it’s unnerving.” 

“Call it a Christmas miracle.” Nines smiled. Gavin raised his cigarette like a toast. 

“Merry Christmas, Tin Can.”

“Merry Christmas, Gavin."


End file.
